Fade
by HopelessWanderer95
Summary: The morning after the failed proposal, Elizabeth Bennet has an accident and can remember nothing from the previous few months. With this tragedy, Darcy is given a new opportunity to introduce himself to the Bennet girl.
1. Chapter 1

His anger was abundant. She had denied him, he who could offer her reprieve from her family and social status, he who could show her the world outside Longbourn. She had said no. The failed proposal had taken place the day before but Darcy could not let go of his rage for if he did he would feel nothing but the ache in his heart, the wound she had made with her answer. If he let himself be anything but angry with her, he might see that she was correct in each assumption she had made.

He was well aware of his hypocrisy. It kept him awake at night since their dance at the Netherfield ball. In his head, the logic made perfect sense. The Bennet sisters came from a family of little significance in the countryside. Charles could do much better; he could marry into a title and thus rise in social status. But when Darcy thought about doing the same, of marrying any other woman besides Elizabeth, his heart would twinge. He knew that if she would not have him, he would never marry and Pemberley would go to his sister's children upon his death.

Rising before the sun, having found little sleep that night, Darcy began to pace back and fourth in his room. He felt suffocated by the heavy walls around him.

He thought of the letter he had given her hours after the disastrous conversation. He had shared more than most of his own family knew about Georgiana. It was the second time that day that Darcy had put himself in the hands of Elizabeth Bennet. He hoped against all hope that the letter would explain some of his folly, enough to exult him in her eyes, at least enough so that she would not think of him with the disgust displayed at their meeting.

In his mind, the decision was soon made that he would return to Pemberley as quickly as possible. He had hopes that time with his sister in his own home would cure him of any feelings for Miss Elizabeth. However, deep in his soul, he knew this would not be the case. For months he had pictured her as the new mistress of the estate, her laughter filling the halls, their children running wild through the many acres of land. He knew that upon his return home, he would only be haunted by what could have been.

He knew that he would have to acquit himself in her eyes. It would be the only way for him to gain any sort of peace. On his way to Pemberley, he would go to London to see Charles. It was time that his friend knew the actions he and the Bingley sisters had taken to separate the young lovers. Darcy could only hope that his friend would be smart enough to go to the eldest Bennet girl and marry her before he lost his chance.

Leaning against the mantle of the fireplace in his room, Fitzwillam Darcy did not dare think that his friend would ever forgive him for his previous actions.

* * *

Darcy had spent the next few hours penning a letter to Charles. In the end, it became more of a practice of what he would say to his friend upon their meeting. As it had become a suitable hour, Darcy made his way to the room where his aunt served breakfast. He hoped to find his cousin alone so they could speak of his new travel plans without the unwarranted advice from the Lady.

He was not halfway down the grand staircase when he heard the commotion and the loud voice of Lady Catherine. "No, no, do not bother my doctor with this, I am sure the apothecary from town will do fine for the girl. He can offer much better medical attention than anything she would have received back in her own home."

Entering the room, Darcy made eye contact with his cousin, who was kind enough to enlighten Darcy on the events of the morning. "It seems, cousin, that Miss Elizabeth had gone out for a walk this morning. The combination of the onset of rain and her ailment from the previous evening has rendered her ill. She was found on a path and has yet to regain consciousness."

"What a foolish child." His aunt began, Darcy held his tongue, fighting ever urge to ready his horse and make for the parsonage. "If she was so ill last evening to not call upon us, she should have known she would still be too ill to walk this morning. While I have spoken many a time on the benefits of regular exercise-"

Darcy cut the Lady off. "Aunt, you must send your doctor, not the apothecary." It was a command his aunt had not been expecting.

"Why would I ever do such a thing? What if Anne needs him but he is too busy caring for the Bennet girl? Would you wish your own cousin and future wife to suffer?"

It took great effort for Darcy not to speak against his aunt. This was no time argue with her over his future, he knew, for Elizabeth's sake, that he must make his aunt believe that this action will serve her in some form. "You see, Aunt Catherine, many in the parish will think of Miss Elizabeth as a ward of yours." Darcy struggled to keep his tone disinterested. The coronel gave him a strange look. "Anne is looking well this morning so I doubt the doctor will need to tend to her. Your tenants will see this as a great kindness and act of charity from such a lady as yourself."

Lady Catherine thought about this, looking to her daughter as if to gauge the likelihood that they would call upon the doctor.

Darcy, beginning to worry at the time it took his aunt to respond, continued. "It is what I would do if this were to happen at Pemberley."

With that, Lady Catherine told her maid to call upon the doctor, for as she has always said, it is best to do all one can for those God has put in one's care.

* * *

**First Pride and Prejudice story! Let me know what you think! Your reviews keep me young. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the doctor had been sent to the parsonage. Darcy had spent most of this time out of doors, away from his aunt's prying eyes. As each day passed, he began to lose hope that Elizabeth would awaken. His cousin had tried to corner him multiple times, attempting force Darcy to divulge what was bothering him.

Manners dictated that inhabitants of Rosings must call on the parsonage to pay their respects. The idea of sitting in the room where Elizabeth denied him while she lay unconscious upstairs made him ill. It was not until his cousin had brought up the necessity of the call that he had no more excuse to avoid it.

The two men went on horseback to the parsonage. Anne feigned ailment while Lady Catherine showed little interest in what society demanded her to do in such a situation. Darcy and Fitzwilliam rode in silence, both preparing themselves for the awkwardness and melancholy that came with calls of this nature. Each fiber of Darcy's being made him aware that this may be the last time he would be near a live Elizabeth Bennet.

The colonel gave a curt knock on the door. Darcy stood behind him, at that moment, finding great interest in his shoes. It took some time before the maid, looking flustered, opened the door. "I am so sorry for the wait, gentlemen" she bowed as she apologized. "The Bennet girl has awoken and the house is in an uproar."

That caught Darcy's attention and he looked up. She was awake? A weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt as if he could breath again. He would not have to live in a world that does not include Elizabeth Bennet. The men were led into the parlor where they waited until Mr. and Mrs. Collins entered the room.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Mr. Collins was formal as he had been in Rosings each night they dined together. "You are here in time to hear the good news, Miss Eliza has awoken. She is having some trouble with memory, however I do not think it will be too much of a hindrance."

Worried, Darcy looked to Mrs. Collins for confirmation. She shook her head slightly, disagreeing with Mr. Collins' diagnosis. "I believe my husband overestimates my friend's situation. Elizabeth cannot remember anything from the past year. She still believes me to be a Lucas, the news of my marriage came as quite a shock to her when she awoke."

Darcy leaned back against wall. "She does not remember me?" Charlotte shook her head softly and looked down. Barely being able to process the information he was being given, Darcy did not think before he spoke. "So, she will not remember my proposal?"

There were three different reactions among his peers in the room. Mrs. Collins seemed surprised. Now that he knew of Elizabeth's distain for him, he was not shocked that her closest friend knew of it to. Her eyes questioned him, for the Elizabeth she knew would not have accepted such an offer from such a man.

Mr. Collins poorly hid his fear, no doubt wondering how his relations had affected his connection with the great Lady of Rosings. Darcy knew that any idea his aunt had would be mirrored in the clergyman.

The colonel seemed the only one to enjoy the news. "Oh, my dear man! This explains your concern over the woman! I have not seen you so worried since Ramsgate. I am sure her memory will soon return and the two of you shall live a happy life together!"

It was then that Darcy recognized his mistake. The inhabitants of the room thought him to be engaged to Miss Bennet. He could not allow this to be. No matter the joy it would bring him, the moment she regained her memory, Elizabeth would find herself engaged to the last man on earth she could ever be prevailed upon to marry. Her words echoed in his head.

He would correct the situation. The three in the room could be trusted, as they would all have his and Elizabeth's best interest at heart (or Lady Catherine's in the case of Mr. Collins). "Cousin, it seems you have misunderstood-"

In that moment, a servant had come in the room carrying a tray of tea. Fitzwilliam interrupted his cousin. "Come now," He was speaking to the woman, "we have a proposal to celebrate! Between my cousin and the fair lady upstairs! You must bring us something to toast with!"

The word was out; he was engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. The maid would no doubt tell every member of the house and then it would be only hours before all of Rosings knew the news. To deny the engagement would bring shame to Elizabeth and her Family. It could not be so.

Years from this point, as an old man, Darcy would look back upon this very moment and deem it the most selfish thing he had ever done. He had taken Elizabeth against her will, and she did not even have the memory to know that this was the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was sitting in the bed she had woken up in earlier that day. She was not in Longbourn as she had originally thought; she was in Charlotte's – Mrs. Collins' – guest room in her husband's parsonage. This had come as a shock to Elizabeth as it was only yesterday that the two were walking into town to the bookstore.

Standing slowly and moving to the window, Elizabeth looked out onto the vast greenery of the area. It was the sort of area she had always imagined herself living, there would be so many paths to take. Charlotte had told her that she had fallen on a walk and had lost her memory. It explained the fogginess of her brain that morning.

This bothered her. Having always been a splendid walker, she rarely fell. Her surefootedness was something she had prided herself on from a young age. This troubled her; there must have been a distraction that had kept her mind from the path ahead. She just did not know what it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door and Charlotte entered, closing the door gently behind her. Clearing her voice, she waited for Elizabeth to turn around.

"And how are you this afternoon, Mrs. Collins?" Elizabeth smiled sensitively at her friend, attempting to familiarize herself with the new name.

"I should be asking you that question, Lizzie." She moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, still watching her friend carefully. "I do need to talk to you, though. Something that I was not aware of has come up."

Elizabeth leaned against the window frame and waited for her friend to continue, curious as to what could worry Charlotte so.

"There are two gentlemen downstairs. It seems that, unbeknownst to me, you are engaged. The gentleman in question is named Mr. Darcy. You met him about nine months ago, when his friend, Mr. Bingley, moved into the neighbor hood. You were introduced at the public ball."

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte, the emotions hard to read on her face. It was a mix between fear and bewilderment. She was promised to a stranger. Sensing her friend needed more information, Charlotte continued.

"I am surprised to hear of your engagement. I have for a long time suspected his feelings towards you but it is your answer that has surprised me. You told me once that you were ' determined to loath him for all of eternity', however, I have always thought him a kinder man than you ever gave him credit for, it is possible you found a new side of Mr. Darcy in the weeks of your visit here.

"You must also know that Mr. Darcy is a wealthy man, he is worth ten thousand a year and is the master of Pemberley, I believe it is near where your Aunt Gardiner was raised."

This caught Elizabeth's attention, she looked at her friend with resentment in her eyes. "You know, friend, that I would never marry a man simply due to the amount of carriages I would have at my command. I have told you and Jane that only the deepest–"

"Of loves could persuade you into matrimony." Charlotte interrupted "I know, Elizabeth, I was simply making sure you were aware of all the facts in this situation. I was not insinuating that you would marry Mr. Darcy simply for the capital, I have known you far too long to do that."

As she began to pace the room, Elizabeth thought about what Charlotte was telling her. She was engaged to a man that she had not initially liked. However, her mind must have changed if she were to marry him, she would never have allowed the engagement otherwise. Charlotte had said the man, Mr. Darcy, was downstairs.

Turning to the looking glass, Elizabeth smoothed down her hair and pinched her cheeks the way her mother always had when anyone of import had come to visit. She did not wish to look ill in front of her fiancé and his companion.

"Come then Charlotte, I wish to meet this Mr. Darcy."

* * *

Standing outside the door to the drawing room, Lizzie took a deep breath. She had her arm linked in her friend's, Charlotte stood beside her loyally. "If you get to tired or overwhelmed, my dear Lizzie, just give me a very meaningful glance and I shall make our excuses." She smiled at her friend, attempting to lighten the mood.

Lizzie opened the door to see three men who stood up at the ladies' presence. It took a moment for Elizabeth to place whom each man was. She assumed the mousy man who shifted from foot to foot was her cousin, Mr. Collins. For a moment, she tried to picture him as the master of Longbourn, this was the man her mother feared so. To Elizabeth, he looked like someone who could be knocked over by a small gust of wind.

The next man was tall but a little heavyset; he wore a smile that made Elizabeth wonder what he was thinking, as if this were all a jest to him. It was his regiment jacket that hinted that he was not her fiancée, Charlotte would have said if Mr. Darcy were in the military. Land owning gentlemen rarely were.

She then turned to the man who, through skilled deduction, she assumed was Mr. Darcy. He was tall, the tallest of the men in the room, with broad shoulders. His dark hair was swept out of his face in a disheveled manner; it was how she had often seen young men's hair when they dismounted after a long ride. He was genuinely handsome; something about her was very pleasing to her.

It was the way he was standing that interested her. While the other two men held themselves with poise, Mr. Darcy looked almost as if he were constantly stopping himself from moving towards her. This created a small lean to his stance that made him look slightly wild. This was a man worth ten thousand a year? He had not been what she was expecting. She quickly rationalized that such an appearance could easily be forgiven in the instance of a wounded fiancée. She wondered how such a man had reacted to the news of her accident.

She was drawn by her thoughts by the voice of Charlotte. "Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Mr. Collins, colonel Fitzwilliam, and your fiancée, Mr. Darcy." While it was improper for a lady to make introductions, each person felt lenient due to the extenuating circumstances. She was, in fact, already acquainted with each gentleman. Their situation would take some time to get used to.

Elizabeth curtsied, still watching Mr. Darcy, who gave a small awkward bow. He was overcome with the nagging feeling that he had no idea what to do with his hands. He had very little time to dwell on this, as Mr. Collins soon required the attention of the room.

"My dear cousin, it seems, in times like this we must remember what the scripture say. We are all-"

Charlotte cleared her throat. "My dear, her memory is not completely gone, I am sure that as a good Christian, Elizabeth needs no reminder of what scripture says." Elizabeth was overcome by the feeling that Charlotte did a great deal of interrupting when it came to her husband, most likely for his own good. She smiled, watching her friend fit so well in the domesticity of life. She wondered if she and Mr. Darcy had a similar relationship. She hoped not, for she could not respect someone she could not hold a conversation with.

She turned her attention back to Mr. Darcy, who had not stopped watching her since she entered the room. He spoke to her for the first time.

"Miss Elizabeth," he sounded slightly unsure of himself, however, the circumstances were strange and so she could not find blame in his manner of speaking. "Would you please sit down? I mean to say, if you should like to. I know that rest is of great import when one is recovering from a trauma. I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible."

She smiled at him, sensing that he was one who did not show his sentiments often. This would be new for the both of them, then. She moved to the wingback chair near his. It was large and comfortable; she would have to remember this place for when she was looking for a place to read. Darcy sat near here in silence.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sure you are greatly interested to hear how my cousin here asked you to be his wife! I know we all are, the news came as quite a shock to us. However, I assume it was more shocking to you this morning!" The colonel's voice was warm and sounded as if each sentence was his own personal joke.

She looked back to Mr. Darcy who had looked away from her for the first time. He was staring at his hands, which were tightly clasped in front of him; she could see the blush crawling up his neck from under his cravat. It made her heart swell in a manner she could not quite explain, as it was a new sensation.

"When I heard that Miss Elizabeth was ill that evening, I wished to make sure she was alright. I know that it is improper but at the time I did not much care. I found her in this room, reading in the very chair she sits in now. Finding her perfectly healthy, I professed my feelings towards her," he cleared his voice, looking more uncomfortable as the story continued "and she said yes."

"And what, pray, were those feelings you professed?" The colonel smiled a wide grin, which was met with a warning glare by his cousin. Darcy, however, was saved as the residents of the room heard a carriage pull up to the parsonage.

Mr. Collins jumped up from the bench he shared with his wife and rushed to the window. "Gracious, it is Lady Catherine! I am sure she has come to pay her respects to you Miss Elizabeth, this is a great honor."

Darcy braced himself for the coming conflict.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love getting notifications when I get one. On a related note: I received some messages about a few mistakes pertaining to my language and the regency period. I have made the corrections where necessary, I do ask that you bear with me, this is my first time writing in this style and I am struggling a little more with wording than I originally thought I would. Your constructive criticism is always welcome, it helps me improve! **

**Love, Amy. **


	4. Chapter 4

The great lady did not wait to be let into the house. Entering the room, she looked directly at Elizabeth, eyes seething. Darcy stood and moved between his fiancée and his aunt. He would not allow any amount of the progress he had made today be ruined by his incessant aunt.

"Darcy, move." She held her head high, unfazed by her nephew. "I wish to speak to Miss Bennet alone. I have recently been given some news that involves her. I require the room."

"That is not possible. You have nothing to say to her. She is recovering from an accident so unless you are here to offer you well wishes, I suggest you leave, madam." At this, Elizabeth stood and moved to stand next to Darcy. He looked at her. Even after the trauma she suffered and the undoubted confusion caused by the situation, she still showed great courage. He felt the pride swell in his chest; it took a great deal of effort not to let this show on his face.

"Madam," Mr. Collins, to everyone's dismay, decided to step in. "My wife and I had no notion of this union. We think it to be - " He stopped speaking when he caught the eye of Mr. Darcy. Even with all of his social ineptitude, the man was able to tell, for possibly the first time in his life, that it may be best for him to not speak.

Charlotte decided to step in, to save her husband from any more embarrassment in front of his patron. "Lady Catherine, please use the room as long as you need. My husband and I shall leave." She took her husband's arm and led him out of the room before he could say anything else.

"Darcy," Fitzwilliam stood with a straight back and head held high. He refused to look at his aunt. "As always, I am at your disposal." Darcy gave his cousin a curt nod and motioned for his cousin to leave the room. It was not long before there were only three left in the parlor.

"I wish to speak to Miss Bennet alone, this is not debatable." Lady Catherine waited, expecting Darcy to follow his cousin. He did not. This was new to her, she was not used to being defied by anyone, her family in particular.

"As I said, you will not be speaking to Miss Elizabeth alone. If you must, you may sit and speak with the both of us." He gestured to the seat the Collins had been occupying. He then proceeded to take Elizabeth's arm and gently moved her back to her seat. He worried that an encounter with his aunt could be too much after her accident.

With a deep exhale, Lady Catherine moved to the seat and looked at Darcy, who stood behind Elizabeth's chair with his hands behind his back. "I have come to dispel a rumor that has found its way to Rosings. The servants believe there to be an agreement between you. I know this to be impossible however I must be sure of the truth."

"It is true, we are engaged to be married." Darcy's voice was cold; he showed little emotion. This surprised Elizabeth, she looked up at him to see a stony face and a furrowed brow. She was shocked at the juxtaposition between this Darcy and the one whom she had met earlier in the day. Lady Catherine quickly interrupted her thoughts and she turned her attention back to the woman.

"This is not to be born, you have responsibilities to your family, to Anne. Your mother and I decided this before you could even walk."

"I have no such responsibilities, you have been fooling yourself for many years thinking I would marry your daughter. My mother never spoke of this arrangement to me, she would never have agreed to it."

Lady Catherine changed tactics. "What do you expect this woman of inferior birth to give you?" Elizabeth stiffened as she was mentioned. "You could have had Rosings! Do you not wish to double your family wealth? With two estates, you would be able to provide futures for two sons."

"I have no wish to own Rosings. Fitzwilliam can marry Anne and have an estate of his own to pass to his sons." Lady Catherine made a face of disgust; she had no wish for Anne to marry a second son.

"Have you no sense of family?" The Lady stood up in anger, taking a step towards Elizabeth and Darcy. "If you marry this girl, you will be a stranger to us all. You will have no claim to the Fitzwilliam or the de Bourgh households. I am not afraid to sever all acquaintances."

Elizabeth had never been one to allow anyone to speak to her as this lady had. She stood, no longer wishing her name to be shamed. "Madam, I believe we have made our position clear. We have nothing left to say to you and I bid you to leave."

Lady Catherine was stunned. To have such a girl talk to her in this way was something the lady had never experienced before. She looked to her nephew, expecting him to deviate from the woman's statement. This never came; he kept the cold demeanor she had seen him adopted as a young man.

"Darcy, I expect you and this woman to be gone by the end of the day. If she cares for her friend's position here she will understand that she is no longer welcome." With a flourish of her lavish skirts, the lady turned and left the room.

Waiting a moment, Elizabeth turned to meet eyes with Darcy, he still wore a stoic face and she worried. "Forgive me, sir, I could not longer listen to her or let her speak about me in such a way."

Moving around the chair that separated them, the corners of Darcy's lips lifted into a smile that reached his eyes and warmed his face. He stepped closer to her until they were merely inches away. He reached up and cupped her chin. "My dear Elizabeth, there is nothing to forgive. You should never fear that you have said something that will upset me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Every instinct inside told her this was wrong. She did not know this man, she had awoken engaged to him but she still understood very little about his character. Still, she could not help but feel slightly weak at his touch.

He took a step back and dropped his hands and to hold hers. "Now, Miss Elizabeth," He smiled at her "I am afraid that Longbourn is too far of a journey in your condition but I believe you have family in London. Could you stay there while you recover?"

* * *

**Ah, yes, an interaction with the ever popular Lady Catherine. Let me know what you think! I'm thinking about bringing Jane in soon so stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

After packing her things and summoning a carriage, Elizabeth was on her way to London. It would be dark by the time she arrived but they had little choice in the matter. Darcy had found a maid from Rosings to accompany her; he went ahead on horseback, stating he had business to attend to before she arrived. A lot of her travel that day was spent wondering what this business could be. It was at this point that she realized just how very little she knew about this man she was set to marry. She hoped that some time with him in London would clarify the many ideas she had about who he was.

The roads were dry so the trip was easy, only little dusty for the time of year. The maid was kind if not a tad talkative, it did not give Elizabeth much time for the book she had brought with to entertain her. She was glad when she saw the lights of London in the distance.

* * *

She went directly to Gracechurch Street, her aunt and uncle were surprised to see her at such an hour but welcomed their niece into the home. Entering the main drawing room, she was astonished to find Jane already there, working diligently on her needlework. Jane stood immediately when she saw Elizabeth, rushing across the room to hold Elizabeth tightly in her arms.

"Elizabeth!" She let go of her sister, holding her at arms length to look at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Charlotte."

"Why are you in London?" This was one of the many moments in the last few days when Elizabeth wished her memory were not gone. Otherwise, she assumed she would know why her sister was with their aunt and uncle. "Is there something wrong at home?"

As Aunt and Uncle Gardiner entered the room, Jane could see that something was truly wrong with her sister. She led her to the nearest seat and sat with her, looking carefully at her sister. Elizabeth took a breath and looked from her aunt to her uncle, seeing the worry evident on their faces. She wondered how best to broach the subject; there was so much to tell, eventually, she decided that it would be best for all parties if she spoke bluntly.

"While visiting Charlotte, I had an accident; I fell while walking the grounds. I have been told that I was bed ridden and unconscious for a few days." Jane gasped audibly and began to look for physical manifestations of her sister's fall. "After waking up, it was evident that I have endured some memory loss, I can't remember the last few months, I woke up believing it was February."

"Oh Lizzie," her aunt stood and moved towards Elizabeth, kneeling in front of her, holding both her hands. She always felt very motherly towards her two eldest nieces, she believed it stemmed for their mother's disinterest in their true characters. "I am so sorry my dear, but it does not explain why you are here. Why are you not still at the Collins' recovering?"

"When Lady Catherine, Mr. Collins' patroness, found out that I was engaged to her nephew, Mr. Darcy, she forbade the Collins' from housing me. She believed him to have a responsibility towards his family, this meant marrying his cousin, Lady Catherine's daughter." The room was silent; the shock was evident in Jane and the Gardiners demeanor. It was many moments before anyone spoke again.

"Lizzie, what do you mean you are engaged to Mr. Darcy? You never liked the man." Jane thought back to every moment her sister was with him. She could always see Mr. Darcy's affection towards her sister but it was never an emotion she saw from Elizabeth. She and Lizzie had told each other everything since they were young girls, Jane would have known if her sister harbored any feeling towards the man. This engagement could not have been more of a surprise.

"Charlotte told me the same, I assume that our time together at Rosings changed my perspective and feelings towards the man. When I awoke, I was told of my engagement."

Uncle Gardiner stood up and began to pace the room. "Where is this fiancée of yours? Has he spoken to your father? Did he send you to London alone at night?"

"Mr. Darcy came to London ahead of me, he found a maid to accompany me for the trip. I believe he should call upon us soon after he finishes some business in town." Elizabeth felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of seeing Mr. Darcy again soon. She wondered how long it would be until he called, he never said how long his dealing would take. "But why are you here, Jane?"

"I had an incident of sorts myself back home, it was your idea to come here, something about a change in scenery, I believe. There was a gentleman in town and I believed myself to be very much in love with. He is the man who came to town with your Mr. Darcy; we met them both at the same dance." Elizabeth had never seen this much pain on Jane's face. Her sister had been truly in love with this man, a man who had left her. She wondered briefly why Mr. Darcy would befriend a man who abandoned women who loved him. "His name was Mr. Bingley."

* * *

Darcy made his way to Darcy House only to change from his riding clothes; he immediately left for Bingley's home. He had decided to fix the situation he had created before Elizabeth's accident had occurred but he felt it had become more urgent after the incident. If she were to find out what he had done, she would then be forced to marry the man she hated, as it currently stood, he felt he had a chance to make her love him, as he loved her. He would not let his previous mistakes hinder any future happiness they were to have together.

He was let into the house immediately and found his friend in the study. Bingley never recovered from being taken from Netherfield; he looked older and the boyish joy was gone from his eyes. Darcy could plainly see what his prejudiced actions had done to his friend. Walking to the cabinet and pouring two glasses of port, Darcy greeted his friend before sitting across from him. Charles barley acknowledged Darcy's presence.

"Jane Bennet is in London." Bingley's eyes shot up, as Darcy knew they would. He saw a mixture of anticipation and pain in his only friend's eyes. He felt the same shame he had suffered when Elizabeth had denied his proposal and accused him of separating young love. "I believe her to be very much in love with you and the only reason she is not currently Jane Bingley is my own doing."

Darcy proceeded to explain his actions and how Bingley's own sisters were involved. It was the first time he had seen Charles portray anything close to anger. Darcy feared he would never be forgiven.

"I now know the error of my ways and will do all in my power to remedy the situation." He set his glass down on the table in front of him and leaning out of his chair, towards his friend. His hands were clasped tightly in front oh him. "I understand, Charles, if you believe you can never forgive me for my actions. It has been proven to me that I was wrong and I only ask that you keep our acquaintance long enough for me to reconnect you with Miss Bennet."

"Who proved it to you? Have you met with Jane?" Charles had freely used her Christian name. Perhaps their relationship had matured further than he had understood in Netherfield.

"No, I have not seen her since the of the ball, same as you." He took a deep breath and looked to the unlit fireplace beside them. "However, I do find myself engaged to her sister, Miss Elizabeth."

To say Charles Bingley was in astonishment was an understatement. His friend had shown no interest in leaving bachelorhood, and to connect himself with a family he had once believed so far beneath him was almost impossible. "Have you… Is she, is she fallen?"

"Charles! No." Darcy was appalled that his friend believed him able to do such a thing to a woman. "Is that what you think of me? Of her? That I would only marry out of duty due to my own sins?"

Charles leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face. "No, Darcy, but I was not blind at Netherfield, I saw your feelings for the girl. I mean, you danced with her willingly, I should have known then that you were in love. However, I remember Miss Elizabeth well and she never showed any partiality for you, rather I believe she showed mostly distain and annoyance. I believe that there is a true story behind how you managed to have a woman like that agree to marry you."

Darcy hung his head and cradled it in his hands, ignoring his friend's joking tone. The strain from his travel and the last few days finally came upon him with his friend's statement. Looking up to meet Charles' eyes, he admitted to his friend his greatest secret. "She never agreed."

There was a long silence before Darcy explained his meaning. In this time, Charles stood up and retrieved the decanter of port, knowing this story would not be an easy one for his friend to tell. He waited patiently and listened as his friend recalled the past few days.

"You see? I did not even know I had spoken the words until the Collins' and Fitzwilliam had heard them. It was really, truly a mistake. However, once the maid was told, I knew I had no choice. To deny Miss Elizabeth would shame her and her family, and I could not do that to the woman I love. Everyone would believe her to be fallen as you had before, they would think she had tried to entangle me in an engagement when it is I who have done that, not her. There was no way to explain it away.

"When she entered the room after her accident, I felt myself honestly believe that this could work, that we could live a happy life together if she had no recollection of all the instances that made her despise me. I was selfish but I could see her look at me the same way she looked at anyone else, without the abhorrence she always had towards me. I did not have the strength to give that up.

"I fear her regaining her memory more than anything I have ever feared in my life. However, there is no escaping her connection to me. If she wakes up with her memory tomorrow, she cannot break the engagement without great dishonor. If it happens in ten years, she will find herself married to the last man on earth she wanted to marry. I have trapped her, forced her to spend her life with me and the only guilt I feel pertains to if she remembers her true feelings towards me."

Of all the things Bingley expected his friend to say, this had not been one of them. He saw the true heartache Darcy was experiencing. It was then that he forgave his friend for all of his actions against him and Jane. He knew that he did not need to punish Darcy for his actions, as Darcy was doing that well enough himself.

* * *

**I am a big enough person to let you know that I thrive off your reviews. I hope you all liked a little bit of a look into what Darcy is feeling, I feel a little bad for the ol' guy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was sitting alone reading when Mr. Darcy called the next day. She was genuinely happy to see him, after all that had occurred over the past few days, he was the only thing that had been consistent. A man she did not recognize accompanied him, he had flaming red hair and a crooked smile. She was a little disappointed that Mr. Darcy had not come alone; she wondered who this man could be and why Mr. Darcy would bring him to call upon her.

The stranger stepped forward and bowed politely with a smile on his face. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I was so very sorry to hear about your accident. Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Charles Bingley, we first met when I lived at Netherfield."

Elizabeth hid her shock well enough at the mention of his name but Darcy had seen it. A slow panic washed over him. He did not believe it was possible for her memory to return so soon. Did she remember everything he had done to separate his friend from her sister?

"Mr. Bingley," Her voice sounded confident despite everything she was feeling. "My sister, Jane, mentioned you when we spoke last night. She is currently out with our nieces and nephews in the park but I expect her back soon."

"Yes! Darcy had said she was in London. I had no notion of this myself, as my sister had never told me that she had called. I would have come much sooner had I have known, it was Darcy who told me of her presence here when he called last night." The affection this man felt towards her sister was evident, making Elizabeth wonder just what had happened to separate the two. She skeptically placed the blame on his sister, assuming she was the first person to ever think ill of Jane and did not wish her brother to marry so low.

She turned to Mr. Darcy and smiled. His business last night had been to attempt to reunite Jane and Mr. Bingley. She had worried that he was involved in unsavory business but he was simply acting in the best interest of his friend and her sister.

Looking at him, she could plainly see the affection he felt towards her, his eyes were warm and had not looked away from her since he entered the room.

The relief he felt was instantaneous. She did not remember their past; she had only spoken to her sister. She seemed authentically delighted to see him, her fine eyes were on fire as if with a personal joke. It had been one of the first things he had noticed about her. It felt unusual and wonderful for this look to be directed at him. He was unsure if he would ever become use to it, he did not particularly want to as she currently made him feel as the most important man in the world.

He watched her gesture towards the seats around the room. "Would you please sit down, gentlemen? I can call for some tea. I am sure my aunt and uncle would be very pleased to meet you and Jane should be back very soon." The two men sat in the warm sunlight room and Elizabeth stepped out.

She returned quickly with a couple in their forties and a maid following with a tray. The two men stood up quickly. "Aunt and uncle, I wish to introduce you to Mr. Darcy," he motioned towards were his was standing and he bowed. "And his friend Mr. Bingley."

Aunt Gardiner greeted them kindly but Uncle Gardiner decided it best to play the father role and took a commanding tone."Sir," He was facing Mr. Darcy, his face was stern and unforgiving. "I believe we must have a conversation." Darcy followed Mr. Gardiner out of the room, mirroring the man's subdued tone. She was slightly shocked at the look oh his face.

"That, Miss Elizabeth, was the face of the Master of Pemberley." Bingley did not seem at all worried at the two men's departure; in fact, he looked as if he were suppressing a smile. "Darcy is one of the kindest, most generous men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, but he does have a knack for turning on and off a superior attitude, when it serves him best or he is uncomfortable in situation."

Elizabeth watched the door of her uncle's study carefully, waiting for the two men to emerge again. She thought about the emotionless look he had worn, it seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

Mr. Gardiner walked into the study briskly and poured himself a glass of brandy, not offering one to the man who stood in front of the closed door. Taking the large seat behind the desk, Gardiner ordered the younger man to the chair in front of him. "So, you find yourself engaged to my niece. I assume you have yet to speak to my brother-in-law?"

Darcy refused to let himself be intimidated by the man. "No sir, my plan was to ride to Longbourn after Miss Elizabeth had been settled a few days in your home. I did not wish to leave to soon and for her to need something of me."

"I shall speak on her father's behalf. You must solicit me for my blessing." Gardiner took a long sip of his drink. "My two eldest nieces have always been like my own children, I have loved them like my own. At the moment, all I know of you is that this engagement forced Lizzie to leave the comfort of her friend's home and to turn up on my doorstep unannounced."

This was not particularly true. He also knew that Mr. Darcy made upwards of ten thousand pounds a year and own the great home near where is wife had been raised. He had also heard rumors of the man's tempter and pride.

"My aunt had an idea that I would marry her daughter. I never had any intention to do this, even before I met Elizabeth." Gardiner blanched at the man's use of her Christian name. "I have never met anyone with Miss Elizabeth's spirit" he had caught himself this time in the use of her name "and I have no wish to have anyone else in my life, no matter what my aunt or any other member of my family may say."

"So you care not for the opinion of families?" Mr. Gardiner had begun to enjoy teasing the young man, but he kept his stern demeanor.

"I care very much of the opinion of members of my family. My sister, for example, I have raised like a daughter. Her opinions are very important to me. I am confident that she will love the company of Miss Elizabeth. Georgiana has always been a shy girl, she dreads coming out into society. I believe that the presence of Miss Elizabeth will have a calming and maturing effect on my sister." He thought of what life would be like with the two of them. He imagined informal family dinners and nights listening to them play duets. He smiled.

He continued in his speech. "I love my family, sir. I have other aunts and uncles that I have always been very close to. However, I love Miss Elizabeth more. If they, like my Aunt Catherine, force me to choose, I will choose your niece every time."

Gardiner leaned back in his chair; he had already decided that he like the man. He was passionate and it was evident how he felt for Elizabeth. He then asked the question that had kept him awake the night before. "What if my niece never remembers the last few months? This morning I called upon my doctor and he enlightened me on memory loss. It is not uncommon for the memories to never return."

Darcy had been so conflicted on the topic of her memory loss. However, there was one thing he was certain of. "Then, sir, I will make it my duty to spend the rest of my life making memories with her, ones that are better than the ones she has lost."

This was true. Were she to remember, he would work tirelessly to redeem himself in her eyes, to replace the ideas she had of him. If she never remembered, he would make sure she would never be anything but the joyful woman he had seen in the public ball, the night he had met her. His mind wandered to the thought of children with her eyes running through the halls of Pemberley that had been empty for too long. These were memories he longed to make.

Mr. Gardiner watched the young man who was deep in thought. He imagined the stress Lizzie's accident had caused him but the young man showed no intention of harming her. "Well, there is not question that you can support her and any offspring you may produce. You know she cannot bring much to the marriage beside herself, correct? There is a small dowry that is to be split between the five girls."

Darcy nodded, "I can provide for our family, the money does not matter to me. All I wish is for her to join me at Pemberley until we are old and it goes to our sons."

* * *

Jane and the children had returned while Darcy and Uncle Gardener were still in the study. She had been surprised to see Mr. Bingley but he explained himself quickly and professed his love for her. They were soon secluded in the corner of the room, laughing and talking as if there had been no time apart.

Elizabeth stood when Darcy and her uncle walked into the room; she had all but forgotten the conversation she was having with her aunt. Darcy stood behind Mr. Gardiner, he gave her a small smile but her uncle commanded her attention and she had not seen it.

"Well, my dear, it seems you have a good young man here, I shall write to your father immediately to let him know I have given my permission." Elizabeth smiled broadly and her uncle's words. Her uncle turned to leave the room but was stopped by Mr. Darcy.

"Before you go, sir, I would like to invite you all to dine at Darcy House tomorrow evening. My sister heard I was in town and begged to be brought here. She is quite eager to meet Miss Elizabeth."

* * *

**Sorry to say I might not be able to update as often in the near future. I am going off to school on Saturday and so I do not know what my schedule will look like. However, you can bet your ass that I will try to update as often as I can. I hope I can get another chapter or two out before I go, I just wanted to give you all a heads up! **


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth arrived at Darcy House with a twinge in her heart. As the carriage pulled up to the great house, she was entirely aware that this was all to be hers. Her aunt, sensing the girl's distress, took her hand and whispered so quietly that neither of the other passengers could hear.

"Come now, Lizzie, that man is unquestionably in love with you, and for good reason. I am sure any creature that resides in this house will adore you as much as he does." Elizabeth smiled unconvincingly at her aunt and felt her pulse spike as a man in a fine jacket opened the door. His staff uniform, she assumed.

Stepping down from the carriage, she looked up to see Mr. Darcy standing in front of the closed door. He wore a warm, comfortable smile. He looked as if he was more content in that moment, with her at his home, than he had ever been before. Standing next to him was a young woman whose height could not have exceeded Elizabeth's. This would be Georgiana, her soon to be sister. The girl stood slightly behind her brother, with her head down, she looked up at the visitors through her eyelashes.

The small party made their way towards the brother and sister the two and the necessary proper introductions were made. They were then led into the formal drawing room; Elizabeth was the last into the room as she took in the lavish furniture and high ceilings. Darcy watched her most carefully, he imagined himself bringing her here as his wife and wondered how long it would be until that came to fruition.

Taking the seat next to Georgiana, Elizabeth spoke softly to the girl. Darcy could not make out the conversation from his spot across the room but he watched as his sister laughed and nodded at something his betrothed had said. It was not until Mrs. Gardiner's addressed Georgiana that his sister's shyness reared its head again.

"Miss Georgiana," Mrs. Gardiner's voice was kind but the young girl's fear was evident. "I hear that you are quite proficient at the piano forte. I believe that abundant musical skill is a sign of great intelligence in a young woman."

This reminded Darcy of the complements Lady Catherine paid Georgiana whenever the young girl was forced to Rosings Park. It stuck him, however, that Mrs. Gardiner seemed truly sincere in her attention to his sister. He watched as his sister blushed profusely and murmured a polite thanks, unused to the attention she was being paid from anyone other than a member of the family.

Georgiana continued her conversation with Elizabeth. Were he not completely devoted to his sister; he would have named jealousy as the emotion he was feeling. Elizabeth Bennet had been haunting his dreams as of late and having her in his home was doing his self control no favors. His sister continued to break his resolve when she suggested a tour for their guest, seeing as Elizabeth would soon be the mistress of this house.

Not knowing where Mr. Gardiner's regard towards him stood on this activity, Darcy looked over at the man who nodded and agreed it to be a capital idea. The party stood and Mrs. Gardiner moved to take Georgiana's arm before the young girl could claim Elizabeth for herself. The woman smiled cunningly at Darcy and waited patiently for Elizabeth to take his arm so he could lead the way.

They left the room in three pairs: Darcy held Elizabeth's arm close to his person as he feared she would disappear if he became too contented, Mrs. Gardiner continued to talk to Georgiana about her schooling and her favorite pieces to play, and Mr. Gardiner and Jane ended the procession silently as they watched the pairs before them in mirth.

Throughout the tour, the house staff attempted to view Elizabeth in the most discreet manner they could manage. They had begun to lose hope that the master would ever marry; they worried about whom the property would be entailed to, as they knew not the sort of man Miss Georgiana would marry and thus the sort of sons she would birth. For Master Darcy to marry anyone had been a shock but for it to be a woman unknown to the ton caused quite the drama in the house. They feared whether or not her birth and education would be enough to tend to Darcy House, let alone Pemberley.

At the guest's arrival early in the evening, the whispers began around the house. A few stated that they hoped their future mistress was the young woman with the golden hair as she looked much more kind and at ease than they dark haired sister who held a nervous tight lipped smile. Others stated that the blonde woman would never do, Master Darcy needed a wife who had strength of character, and they saw this in the other woman.

It was, however, the view of Master Darcy's face during the tour that kept their fears over the future of the house at bay. The look of joy and contentment on his face was one they had not seen since before the death of his mother. They quickly agreed amongst themselves that any woman who could lessen the weight poor Master Darcy seemed to carry on his shoulders was perfectly able to care for any house in the country. She must be of worth if she had gained the attentions of such a man.

Elizabeth had been shown room after room when she had begun to feel lost but blindly followed the man who held her arm. Mr. Darcy seemed peculiarly bashful as he showed her each room, as if she would think that he could not offer her enough. With out knowledge of their previous relationship, he knew that Elizabeth would use this opportunity to read his character; this worried him. In an attempt to pull her fiancé from his current mood and to show him how proud she would be to call such a place home, Elizabeth did the only thing she knew she did well. She began to tease.

"Mr. Darcy," she began as he one again offered her the right to change anything she saw fit in any room "you act as if you are the last man on Earth I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!"

She had assumed that she would see the lightness on his face and relief that she often saw when she teased him. However, the smile he was previously wearing was instantly gone and the color had drained from his face. She had made a misstep but she did not know where.

"I apologize, Miss Elizabeth." His demeanor had changed completely; he turned around to see that the other members of their party were still viewing the previous room he had shown her. "I will refrain from doing so in the future." He seemed to have placed a wall between them, one that Elizabeth had no recollection of ever being there before but it seemed oddly familiar.

"I am afraid you have grievously misunderstood me, sir." She moved so that she stood in front of him, between the door and his person. "I simply mean to say that there is nothing I would ever wish to change in such a house as this, it is more than I ever imagined having in marriage. I was only eluding to the fact that you sounded as if you were attempting to bribe me into marriage when I assure you there is no need to do so."

She reached forward in an attempt to touch his hand but he moved too quickly and held his hands behind his back. "Very well, madam." They continued the tour but there was no recovery from what had occurred. Mr. Darcy was distant and Elizabeth did all in her power to relieve him of this.

However, this was not to be had and much of the evening was spent in this fashion.

* * *

**I'm back! School is going well, I'm actually at home for the holiday weekend so I thought I would get a chapter out to you all! Enjoy, and as always, tell me what you think and I am more likely to write faster/better!**


End file.
